gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam
The GF13-001NHII Master Gundam is a Mobile Fighter piloted by Master Asia. Representing Neo Hong Kong, it appeared in the Mobile Fighter G Gundam anime and is one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Master Gundam is built to utilize Master Asia's fast-paced combat style. As such, it is a fast and highly agile machine, even for a mobile fighter. Its emphasis is on speed and precision over armor, allowing it to be evasive while overwhelming its opponents with flurries of attacks. Its fingers are especially suited to jabbing, the tips tapered in talon-like claws for maximum damage. The forearms house extension systems for improved power, range, and quickness in such attacks. The palms also posses beam emitters for its primary weapon: a beam cloth known as the Master Cloth, which can be manipulated to perform any action as Master Asia's belt cloth. These emitters can also feed energy into special attacks, or launch more traditional beam shots. Like other mobile fighters, the Master Gundam uses a Mobile Trace cockpit, optimizing it for hand to hand combat and martial arts. However, Master Asia's ability to synchronize with his mobile suit is so high that he does not need most of the standard equipment, most notably the body-glove interface. Simply being in the cockpit gives the ability to control his mobile fighter, as well as to feel the hits it takes. When not engaged in active combat, the wing binders can fold down into an armored shroud. This is referred to as its "Normal Mode". Armaments ;*Master Cloth :The Master Cloth is a beam weapon that takes the form of a mobile suit-sized version of Master Asia's belt. Like the belt, the Master Cloth can be manipulated by Master Asia in a variety of ways, making it a versatile weapon that can be used for cutting, blocking attacks, or ensnaring the enemy. ;*Near Crusher :The Near Crusher is a piston-driven extension housed in each of the forearms. These enable the Master Gundam to put more force in its punches, or to lob rapid strikes without the need to move the rest of the arm. ;*Distant Crusher :For even greater range and power, the Master Gundam can launch its entire forearm in a sort of wire-guided rocket punch. ;*Hand Beam Cannon :The same palm beam emitters that form the Master Cloth can also be used to fuel special attacks, or for more traditional beam shots against ranged foes. Ultimate Attacks ;*Darkness Finger :A dark counterpart to the Shining/Rising/God Finger. Its energy is purple instead of green or orange. It can also be used to project a ranged energy attack. ;* :The Master Gundam spins in a horizontal whirlwind as it flies along, allowing it to clear whole fields of enemies. ;* :With its arms in the air, the suit draws the 7 characters of "十二王方牌大車" in a circular wheel-like pattern using the Siddham script. These characters transform into miniature Master Gundams, and are launched and adhered at key points on their opponent's body. Via the use of the technique "Kizan Shyoukouzin", all the miniatures then return to the main body, to suppress further use of energy. ;* :The Master Gundam launches a furious wave of punches, leaving afterimages as it attacks, and then the opponent explodes as Master Gundam makes a kicking pose along with the shout of "爆発！" ("Bakuhatsu", literally "Explode!"). ;* :The ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East. An 'earth-splitting, heaven-piercing' attack, usually launched as a devastating wave of energy. Special Equipment ;*Fuunsaiki :Fuunsaiki is a mobile fighter in the form of a horse, controlled by Master Asia's horse Fuunsaiki. The mobile fighter horse could be ridden by the Master Gundam, or it could transform into a pedestal with rockets powerful enough to propel a mobile fighter into space. History Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Master Gundam was first seen in Japan as a mysterious general of the Death Corps. It was not until the Devil Gundam made its appearance that the Master Gundam was revealed to be piloted by Master Asia. In the ensuing battle, Master Asia would soundly defeat his former student Domon Kasshu and the Shining Gundam. When Domon retreated to the Guyana Highlands to further his training, Master Asia secretly followed with his Master Gundam in tow. At the end of Domon's training, the two Gundam fighters faced each other once again. Though Master Asia initially overpowered the Shining Gundam, the battle would end in the destruction of the Master Gundam at the hands of Hyper Mode God Gundam. However, the Master Gundam possessed self-regeneration capabilities thanks to the Devil Gundam, and soon reappeared in Neo Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight Finals. Because Master Asia was the previous Gundam Fight champion, he and the Master Gundam would not participate in the Finals until the final round. In the final battle of the Gundam Fight, it was revealed that the Master Gundam was capable of entering a golden Hyper Mode of its own, similar to the Gundams of the Shuffle Alliance. Yet, with Domon's training finally complete and Master Asia's health declining, the Master Gundam was finally outmatched. After a long struggle, the Master Gundam faltered, and was destroyed by the God Gundam. What remained of the Master Gundam was burned alongside Master Asia's body. Some time later, when the Devil Gundam seized control of the Neo Japan colony, the upper body of the Master Gundam was used as a component of the Grand Master Gundam. The Grand Master Gundam was defeated by the combined might of the Shuffle Alliance. Variants ;*Master Gundam Master Chinan Custom :A custom Master Gundam Gunpla that made an appearance in the Gundam Build Fighters finale, piloted by Master Chinan accompanied by Mr. Ral in his Gouf R35 to aid Sei and his companions in battling swarms of Mocks. An attack similar to the Sekiha Tenkoyken was used to destroy several Mocks. The Master Gundam and Gouf R35 then utilized their signature combination technique, wiping out numerous Mocks before continuing in their assault against the remaining enemies. The suit is noticeable for its gold shoulders, side skirting and kneecaps. ;*Master Gundam (Reversal ver.) :In Super Robot Wars Reversal, a fully revived Master Asia will gain a man-made version of the Master Gundam to join the other heroes should players rescue him and fully trigger the Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo finale. As it was man-made and not built with DG Cells, Rain Mikamura warns him that it is not as strong as the original Master Gundam, though Master Asia tells her its the skill of its pilot that draws out its power, not what it's made of. Picture Gallery Gf13-001nh2-normal.jpg HandBeamCannon2.jpg|Near Crusher HandBeamCannon1.jpg|Distant Crusher G-Gundam-37-40-34.jpg G-Gundam-37-40-33.jpg GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X.jpg|Master Gundam - Specifications/Design o0600045010274643545.jpg|Master Gundam by robographer 110735.jpg|Master Gundam Gundam War Card 158613.jpg|Master Gundam Gundam War Card 183780.jpg|Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki Gundam War Card God - Master.jpg master (2).jpg Gundam Combat 19.jpeg|Gundam Combat SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_master_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and Master Gundam in SDGO. GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 1.png|Chinan's "Master Gundam" in Normal Mode in Gundam Build Fighters GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 2.png|Close-up of Master Chinan's Master Gundam in Gundam Build Fighters GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 3.png|Master Gundam's "Chinan Kick" GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 4.png GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 5.png GoufR35etal01.jpg Master Gundam Kazuhiko Shimamoto.jpg ms_modal_unit_gg_05.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldMasterGundam.jpg|1/144 Original GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (1994): box art Hgfc_master_gundam_boxart.jpg|1/144 HG Future Century "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki" (2011): box art HGFC-TohoFuhaiHyperModeSet.jpg|1/144 HGFC "G Gundam vs. Master Gundam School of Toho Fuhai Hyper Mode Set" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art OldHGMasterGundam.jpg|1/100 HG G Gundam GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (1994): box art MG - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (2002): box art MG Hyper Mode Master Gundam.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-001NHII Hyper Mode Master Gundam (2003): box art SDGG-58-MasterGundam.jpg|SDGG GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (2001): box art MasterGundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Action Figures MSiA_gf13-001nhII_p01_USA_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "Mobile Fighter Master Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-001nhII-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Mobile Fighter Master Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p01_Asian_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki" double set (Asian release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p02_Asian_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki" double set (Asian release; 2002): package rear view MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p03_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Master Gundam & Mobile Horse" double set (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-001nhII-fuunsaiki_p04_USA_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Master Gundam & Mobile Horse" double set (North American release; 2002): package rear view MSiA_GGundam_GrandMasterGundam_combo_p01_Sample.jpg|MSiA / MIA Grand Master Gundam combo comprises of Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven Sword, and Walter Gundam (all 2002 Asian releases) - sample product RobotDamashii_gf13-001nhII_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam" (2015): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-001nhII-OptionPartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Master Gundam Option Parts Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-001nhII-Hyper_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Hyper mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2016): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-001nhII-Hyper_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Hyper mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2016): product sample Notes and Trivia *Master Asia, the pilot of Master Gundam, whose alias 東方不敗 (Undefeated of the East), is a direct reference to a eponymous character from 笑傲江湖II東方不敗 (Swordsman II), a 1992 Hong Kong movie written and produced by Tsui Hark based on the wuxia novel 笑傲江湖 (The Smiling, Proud Wanderer) written by Jin Yong (Louis Cha Leung-Yung). All the Heavenly Kings in G Gundam were named after movies directed / produced by Tsui Hark except Gundam Heaven's Sword, which was named after a wuxia movie directed by Wong Jing. * Master Asia's outfit is a reference to 黃飛鴻 (Wong Fei-hung)'s outfit in Tsui Hark's Wong Fei Hung movie series. * The ultimate attack " " is a reference to Yasuhiro Imagawa's (Mobile Fighter G Gundam's director) fondness for Hong Kong 80-90' martial art movies. * The ultimate attack " " is a reference to the fictional character, 石破天 (Sekpotin), the main protagonist of Louis Cha Leung-Yung's wuxia novel, 俠客行 (Ode to Gallantry). It is also a reference to a Chinese word 石破天驚, meaning something so special and astounding that it shatters the Earth and even the heaven is amazed. References GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X1.jpg|Master Gundam - Weapon Detail G-MasterGundam100a.jpg External Links *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam on MAHQ.net